1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a poker game in which a player is dealt two identical poker hands from separate standard fifty-two card decks. This enables the player to play each of the identical hands in accordance with the cards dealt in each hand and the players acuity in choosing the best strategy to obtain winning hands. This provides a player with more choices in playing strategies by enabling the player to hold or draw different cards in each hand, play both hands in the same manner, play both hands in different manners. Winning hands will receive a payout according to a pay schedule. The double draw feature may also be utilized in identical decks containing one or more wild cards which thereby increase the number of cards in a deck.
2. Description of the Prior Art Various card games are played by dealing cards from a deck or decks to players who endeavor to obtain a winning hand by following various strategies. Video game poker has been developed as a substitute for or adjunct to a dealer actually dealing cards from a card deck. Various rules of play are utilized in playing poker hands whether playing with actual cards or video illustrations of card faces.
The following U.S. patents relate to this invention.
______________________________________ 4,743,022 5,332,228 4,799,683 5,356,140 4,948,134 5,531,441 5,100,137 ______________________________________
The above patents disclose various poker games which can be played either as a table game with actual cards being dealt or as a video game. In either type of game, cards are dealt from a standard deck and players play their hands in accordance with various rules of play and well known strategies. Video poker is played using the same well known strategies but cards are not actually dealt. Rather, images of the card faces are displayed on viewing screens accessible to the players.
The patent to Wood 4,743,022 discloses a poker game in which a player receives an initial hand of five cards and has the option of discarding up to any five cards and have them replaced thereby forming a second hand. The player is entitled to make a second wager and receive a sixth card and continues to play in accordance with predetermined rules.
The patent to Bruner 4,799,683 discloses a conventional draw poker game which can be played on a color television receiver interchangeably with a broadcast program on the receiver.
The patent to Suttle et al. 4,948,134 discloses a poker game in which a player and a dealer are each dealt a five card poker hand with one of the dealer's cards being face up. A player or players can then wager or fold with all dealer cards then being revealed in order to determine a winner.
The patent to Fulton 5,100,137 discloses a poker game in which an initial hand of four cards is dealt which enables an additional wager to be made and display of a fifth card which is compared with various winning combinations to determine the outcome of a poker game.
The patent to Schultz 5,332,228 discloses a poker game in which cards are dealt including one card designated as a "wild card" at variable positions in the hand with any additional cards in the hand that are identical to the "wild card" also being considered "wild" thereby providing various choices and strategies in playing a poker game.
The two patents to Dabrowski 5,356,140 and 5,531,441 disclose the concept of dealing two separate five card poker hands from separate standard fifty-two card decks that are identical and in the identical sequence. However, a player must select either the first dealt hand or the second dealt hand to continue play. When two identical hands with the cards being in the same sequence are dealt, then a winner is immediately determined without further play.
The above patents do not disclose playing two identical hands dealt from separate standard decks to a conclusion by using the same strategies in connection with each hand or using different strategies in connection with each hand.